Unexpected Help
by Kyrieanimelover2007
Summary: Twenty years after the demon world has taken over Earth, can these two gifted young women find happiness and freedom?
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Help

**Unexpected Help**

**Chapter 1**

It's been twenty years since the demon world took over Earth. It's been a hard and harsh world ever since then. The humans, mostly, are slaves to the demon kings. There are seven total demon kings, one for each continent. Each one worse than the last. Since the take over, many humans have tried to kill these kings, but none have succeeded. Hope has dwindled with each year, with each loss of human life. These demons are so strong not even the legendary Urameshi Team could defeat them, the team had to retreat just to save their lives. Ever since then, the team has lived in the safety of the Spirit World, only coming to Earth, rumors say, to kill the lesser demons that are controlled by the kings.

On Earth nowadays, only a few cities are considered "safe", that is, demons don't roam around killing people needlessly. In these cities, humans go about their lives serving the demons, not by choice, but because if they don't, then they will lose their lives.

In one of these cities two young girls have been raised. They were born just after the takeover. It is rumored that some of those born after the invasion are different. They look like ordinary people; however, they are born with unique "gifts". These extraordinary people are hard to find though, due to the dwindling numbers of humans. Ever since the demon king took over in North America, the human birthrate has significantly decreased, therefore human children are cherished as much as possible. However, this is not the case for those few who are born with abilities. Even as children, those born with abilities are feared and loathed. The old ones that lived before the invasion call these children "demon spawn", cursed with demon powers. So from a young age these children learn to hide their curse. The two girls, friends for years now, are two such people. Aged 20, Kyrie is the oldest, and more cautious of the two, aged 19, Sam is the more fun loving and carefree. Both rely on each other daily to keep up with the world they were born into.

From the time the children are able to walk, they are put to work. Each year the work becomes more strenuous and taxing. Finally, at the age these two are at, they have managed to work up to working at a bar. It's a fifteen hour job but both girls know better than to complain to their demon boss or to say anything to any of the demons that come in to drink. Everyday, they get up, go to work, and come straight home to the apartment two blocks from the bar. The small three roomed apartment houses two closet-like bedrooms and one kitchen/living room. They are lucky though, the apartment is owned by their boss, and because they are the only two slaves he owns, they get the apartment to themselves. Each day when they come home, they practice with their abilities, honing them to perfection, to one day escape the prison that is their lives, in order to roam the world in some form of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on, Sam, we're going to be late, and you know what happens when we are late." Thinking back on that time, that one time, when they had been late to the bar, Kyrie cringed inwardly. They had been severely beaten. Kyrie had come out of it with 2 broken ribs, a swollen bottom lip, a bleeding nose, and several bruises that had taken months to go away. Sam had suffered a twisted ankle, broke finger, and swollen eye. They had never been late again. Remembering that night, Kyrie knew they had been lucky. On the way home after the beating, they had been defenseless, what should have taken them ten minutes took them thirty. They had finally made it to their apartment building, was not ten feet away from the locked door, when out of nowhere they were surrounded by a band of demons. Kyrie had panicked, knowing neither of them could run for safety due to her friend's ankle. Kyrie gently lowered to friend to the wall of the building, and stood in front of her, offering her the best protection she could. The demons had laughed, their leader walking forward. About to punch Kyrie, he had suddenly stopped, starting to make a choking voice deep in his throat. Kyrie's usually dark green eyes turned white and then swirls of silver swam in them. The demon leader was thrown into the air and launched into some of his lackeys. Falling over, the bunch had lain there for a moment, stunned into silence. Suddenly, the sidewalk they had landed on enveloped them, burying them alive. Turing to look at her friend, Kyrie noticed her friend's brown eyes had turned a deep brownish-black with green swirls in them. Just then the rest of the demons leaped at the girls. Overcome, and caught off-guard the girls stood there motionless.

Out of nowhere, two men appeared. One, with black hair, the same height as the two girls, whipped out his sword. The other, with red hair and a good six feet tall, whipped out a thorny whip. The two defeated the remaining demons easily.

"Are you two…never mind. I was going to ask if you two were alright, but seeing you up close, I now see that you are not." The red-headed one stated.

The black haired one just stared and snorted. "Obviously. What do you expect, they are humans."

The red haired one gave his friend a look, then turned back to the girls. "Come, let us help you. We can heal you two."

Kyrie looks at him closely, he looked like a human, even smelled like one, but something in his eyes spoke of more than human. As for the other one, Kyrie could tell he was a demon, she could smell it, that was the power she was born with, as was Sam.

"No, thanks," she snorts, "we don't need help from a demon and whatever you are." She looks at the red haired man. "We were doing fine by ourselves. We didn't ask for your help, and we didn't need it."

"That's fine by me," the shorter man states and turns to leave.

"Wait, they need our help, whether they like it or not. We have two vials left of healing medicine, that's just enough for them. I won't leave them in this condition, and you won't leave me here by myself. So just stop complaining and help me heal them."

The two men then turned back to the girls. Kyrie was getting ready to fight them as well, when Sam put her hand on Kyrie's shoulder.

"No," Sam said to her friend, "we need their help. We also owe them our thanks. They have done us no wrong. Even if one is a demon, and the other is...I don't know what…they seem to be good guys."

"You are too trusting," Kyrie replies.

"Maybe, but you are too cynical." At this, Sam sits back on the sidewalk and waits.

Glancing at her friend, Kyrie sighs, and does the same a few feet away.

The red haired man smiles a gentle, sweet smile and walks over to Kyrie. Kneeling down next to her be begins to rub the cuts and sore places with the healing medicine he has. Over next to Sam, the dark haired man does the same. All is silent until the wounds are healed, the medicine all gone.

"The major injuries are all healed, unfortunately, the medicine will not heal the bruises. They will still be with you for awhile. But you should feel much better now."

Looking into the red haired man's eyes, she realized that he was actually a very gentle man. The emerald eyes spoke of long years, but the handsome face spoke of a youth not much older than the girls.

"Thank you. For this…and for helping us against those demons." Kyrie tells the handsome man.

"You are welcome. If you do not mind me asking, what did you do to the leader of that rabble?"

Kyrie considers her answer for a moment. "We are cursed. Both of us was born with unique abilities due to the merging of the demon world with Earth. I have the ability to manipulate air. Sam can take control of earth elements. What I did to that idiot demon was so take the air right out of his lungs."

Shocked, the man was silent for a moment.

Oblivious to the conversation next to them. Sam and the dark haired man was also mulling over what to think of each other. The man was done healing her, she was now fine, but somehow he could not seem to take his eyes off of her. She had a spirit in her, a fighting spirit, much like his, and against his will, he was drawn to her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sam asks abruptly.

"I'm not staring. I was contemplating how weak a human being can actually get. Humans are so fragile, so easily broken." He replies.

Drawn to him also, Sam notices he has very cold black eyes, interesting spiky black hair that she couldn't help wanting to run her fingers through, and a handsome face. However, what really interested her was the friendship that he had with the taller, red haired man. A man that pretended to be cold, yet would not leave his friend alone here, could not possibly be all bad. This intrigued her to no end.

"What is your name?" Sam asks him.

Looking at her for several moments, he turns away to his friend. "We have to go."

Over next to Kyrie, the tall man snaps out of his trance and stands up. Holding out his hand to her, he helps Kyrie stand. "I'm sorry, but we must go. Is where you live close by?"

"Yes, we are almost there."

"Good, then we will leave you. Farewell, until we meet again."

The two men, who had appeared as if out of nowhere, vanishes just as quickly as they had come.

"Well that was interesting." Kyrie laughs.

"No kidding. But I have to admit, I feel, if not 100, then at least 98."

"Yeah, same here. All but the bruises have been healed. That stuff they used sure does work."

"Yep, think we could get some? We might need it," Sam replies.

"No heck we won't because we are NEVER going to be late again!"

Going to their apartment door, only a few feet away, Kyrie unlocks the door. Kyrie proceeds in, Sam halting in the doorway looks back out into the night. Getting the feeling she was being watched she looks all around. Not seeing anything, she turns back around and heads inside, locking the door behind her.

Now, six months later, Sam runs for the door. "Sorry, let's go. We don't want that to happen again."

Both run for the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Kyrie run to the bar. Getting there not a moment too late, they sigh their relief.

Two in the afternoon, the bar didn't close until five in the morning. It was a strenuous job, a job that aged them beyond their years. The two young women had to put up with impatient, drunken, angry demons for fifteen hours straight, no break was given to them at all. Kyrie worked behind the bar, dishing out drinks left and right. Sam took orders of those who were seated away from the counter of the bar, she would then take the orders to Kyrie who would see that Sam got the drinks. Sam would then delivery the orders. After the demons from the counter left Kyrie would clean up that spot, while still dishing out drinks. Sam did the same with the vacated tables around the bar. It was a never ending cycle. But they prevailed, never giving up, knowing one day they would have their freedom. After all the people left, the tired girls would then clean up the whole place, mopping the floors, cleaning the tables, cleaning the bar, and finally locking up the entrance and exit of the building.

Arriving at the bar at one in the afternoon, the girls unlocked the entrance and exit. Proceeding to the bar, Kyrie unlocked all the alcohol. Sam proceeded to take down all the chairs off of the tables and put them in their places. Amicably, the girls chatted away to themselves, excited that the anticipated day had arrived, the day the girls would not have to listen to their owner yell and scream at them for fifteen hours. He was on a trip to see the demon king that ruled this continent. Telling the girls the week before, he was going up in the world, the girls had held back their laughter. The small but round demon that owned them had a greenish slimy skin that was cold year round. He had a pig like nose, and small, bead like red eyes. He had two horns, or really one and a half, one had gotten half eaten by another demon before the pig-like idiot could get away. Too bad for the girls he hadn't gotten completely eaten, they had mourned their loss for well over a week. The girls serious doubted the idiot that owned them could be going up in the world. Perhaps he had made someone mad, someone close to the king, and the green pig was finally going to get snuffed. The girls could only hope.

Hearing the entrance to the bar swing open, the girls' laughter died instantly. Both had been sitting atop the bar. Kyrie leaped down behind the bar at the same time Sam leaped off to stand in front of the bar. Just then two strangers came into view. Both had on long black cloaks with hoods that covered up their whole bodies except for the ends of their shoes. The hoods hung so low, their faces were hidden in deep shadow as well. Taking up seats in the far back corner of the room, in a barely lit part, the two made no noise. The two girls stared at them, Sam going to them.

"How may we help you? We serve only alcohol here, no food, or anything else for that matter. What kind of alcohol would you like." Sam asks them.

The shorter one, the same height as the girls actually, gave his order. Sam looked at the taller of the two, waiting.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam prods.

"No, but thank you."

Shocked that someone had actually said thank you to her, Sam hurried away to the bar to get the drink.

Kyrie looks at her friend when she comes back over to the bar. "Something's not right. We can't tell what they are. I mean they must be demons in order to shield their scents like this, but why shield themselves?" Kyrie hands the drink to Sam, who returns once she's given the drink to the…whatever he is.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Sam replies.

From that point on they are busy. Demon after demon storms into the bar. There is some fights, some damage done to some other demons, but luckily not to the bar. Their owner would skin them alive if the bar was damaged. All the while the two cloaked figures stay in the corner of the bar. One drinking ever so often, the other drinking nothing at all. Finally five in the morning arrives. Both girls have ushered out everyone but the two figures in the corner.

"What are we going to do?" Kyrie whispers to her friend. They are over next to the counter cleaning up the last bit of the bar.

"I guess we just tell them the bar is now closed and ask them to come again some other time." Sam replies.

Kyrie goes to the exit of the building and locks the door. Coming back to the front of the building, she sees the two males leaving. "Did you ask them to leave?"

"Nope, I didn't have to." Sam shrugs and finishes up.

"Alright, well, whatever. We are done. Let's go. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam responds.

The girls exit and lock the bar, heading home. Turing the corner to their apartment, they realize two figures are waiting for them at their apartment door. It's the two cloaked figures from the bar.

The girls look at each other.

"I have a feeling our lives are about to change." Sam says. Kyrie looks at her, and nods in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you want? How did you know where we lived?" Sam asks the cloaked figures. Both girls rest their hands close to their concealed katanas, ready to fight should the need arise.

"Calm down," the taller one says. "We are friends. We have watched you two for the past six months and have come to offer you a proposition."

"Watched us for the past six months!? Explain yourselves!" Kyrie replies.

"You two have unique abilities, that if honed, could be used to help defeat the 7 Demon Kings."

"How do you know of our abilities?" Sam asks.

"We observed them the first night we met you two." Taking off their hoods, the girls stood in silence. Before them stood the two that had helped them six months ago.

"Have you observed us every night like you did tonight?" Kyrie asks.

"No, not like this night. We watched you often, it is true, but tonight we knew your boss would be gone; therefore, trouble might have come from any of the demons, so we figured we'd be there if you needed help," the tall, red haired man returned.

"Ohhh, how gracious of you! Now what do you want with us?"

"Your abilities," the shorter, dark haired one snapped.

"No, my friend, do not put it that way. I'm sorry. You must forgive him, he is rash. I am Kurama. This here is my friend, Hiei. We come from Spirit World to ask if you would help us bring peace back to this world."

The girls look at each other, stunned. Light dawns in Sam's eyes. "Hiei and Kurama…from the Urameshi Team?"

"Yes," Kurama answers.

"How do you expect us to succeed where you could not?" Kyrie asks.

Hiei glaring at her, "I'll have you know, we don't need your-"

"Now, now Hiei, calm down. It's alright. We understand your hesitancy. At the time when we first met, your abilities were used. Hiei and I sensed the power you two possess. Yes, we were defeated last time when we went against the Asian demon king, but that was ten years ago. We have grown since then, both mentally and physically. Combine that with your natural potential, and just perhaps, our team could become enough to bring back peace. The abilities you have come from being born after the Demon World took over. The energy you have is a form of demon energy, it is youki. It is very powerful, but you already know that. Please help us."

"How can we help you when we are only slaves, plus we have no real training, other than practicing with each other," Sam says.

"Your freedom would be gained once we took you back to the Spirit World with us. As for training, you two would train with Genkai."

"Yes. I'll go," Kyrie says, not hesitating a bit. Sam looks at her shocked.

"Whoa Kyrie. I'm usually the rash one. You are the cautious one. This time around you didn't even think twice. What's up with that?"

Kyrie looks at her friend. Sadness and determination in her eyes. "For years we have been kept as slaves. We have been beaten, yelled at, treated like dirt, and yet, we never gave up on getting our freedom. We always said one day we would show them the power of humans. Well now is our chance. We can get our freedom Sam! How marvelous that sounds! We can get strong and make those demon kings pay for all the human lives they have took. For destroying our world. I will no longer be someone's slave. What about you?"

Sam looks at Kyrie, then back at the two men. "Alright. It's time to see what freedom tastes like."

"Alright then," Kurama smiles. "Let's go. Kyrie, take my hand. Sam, take Hiei's."

The girls do as instructed, with a glaring Hiei grudgingly taking Sam's hand.

"Alright, now hold on tight," Kurama warns.

Suddenly the ground gives way…No, it didn't…they had taken flight! The men holding on to the women, were on there way to the Spirit World. The men to report a successful mission to Koenma. The girls on their way to a whole new life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Landing gently on a gold cloud, Kurama and Kyrie, Hiei and Sam, all pause. The beauty of the Spirit World compared to the destroyed Earth, was awe-inspiring. Each took in the amazing castle sitting on top of a huge cloud. Below them, thousands of feet, was the river Styx, a rich silver color. The sky all around them was a bright blue with a pink tint to it, with purplish-pink clouds floating all around. A gold colored road lay before them, leading all the way to the gigantic castle.

"Well, what do you think?" Kurama asks.

"It's beautiful," the girls reply in unison.

"I'm glad you like it. This is your new home. Well, if you are ready, we can go see Koenma, the prince of this world."

Looking at Sam, and then to Kurama, Kyrie replies. "Alright."

They all start toward the castle. The closer to the castle, the bigger and bigger it became, until, right up to the huge double doors, the girls could not see the top, no matter how hard they looked up.

"Impressive," Sam says.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kyrie returns.

Without even knocking, the doors open inwardly. The girls looking excitedly at each other, follow Hiei and Kurama inside. What the girls find inside shocks them to their core, flooring them, and setting their mouths to hang open.

"Alright, one human has been run over…" "A demon was eaten recently, what to do?"

"A human stabbed their owner in the eye, a clan war has started for the leadership of the clan." "A demon disappeared down the toilet…what?? How could that happen??"

All around them, ogres ran back and forth. Shades of blue, yellow, red, and purple. Every one of them muscular with sparse hair and stripped loin cloths on.

"What the heck is this!?" Kyrie asks, dumbfounded.

Looking at her gaping mouth, Kurama smiles and gently puts his hand on her chin, closing her mouth. "It's the human and demon relocating system. All these ogres are the ones who find places for the humans and demons that die and deserve to go to the Spirit World."

"Oh, wow. That's pretty cool," Sam says, looking at the rows and rows of desks, "there sure is a lot of them."

"There is even more. The desks go back as far as the eye can see. But that can be explored at a later date. First we must introduce you two to Koenma, and then to Genkai." Walking on, Kurama leads them to another set of huge double doors. The girls bracing themselves, Kurama pushes open the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The doors swing open soundlessly. The girls are blinded temporarily by the light.

"Botan!! You doof! Look what you have done! Your clumsiness has caused all the papers to go all over! Go pick them up!"

"Yes, sir, Koenma sir!"

Having adjusted to the bright light, the girls look into the room. For a second they are speechless.

"Wha…?" Kyrie stutters.

"Uh…" Sam states.

The girls look at each other. The corner of Kyrie's lips start to twitch. Sam's eye starts to twitch. Kyrie sucks in her bottom lip. Sam covers her mouth with one hand, biting down on a finger. Suddenly they erupt in laughter. Everything, other than the girls, goes silent. Botan stops moving. Koenma stops shouting. Kurama and Hiei glance at the girls, understanding why they are laughing. The picture of a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth on top of a disorganized desk, with small chubby hands on his hips, issuing orders to a blue-haired girl with a frantic look on her face on all fours, on the floor, picking up papers was quite a sight indeed. Sam and Kyrie double over, holding their sides in pain. Kurama stands perfectly still, not making a sound, but his hand comes up to cover his smile. Hiei's lips twitch for a brief second.

Koenma, who's face is now red with anger and humiliation, yells. "Stop it this second. Who do you think you are!?"

Looking up at the outraged toddler, the girls stop laughing for a second, look at each other a moment, and hysterically start laughing again.

"Oh, gosh…you really shouldn't do that. Lord Koenma hasn't had his nap yet…so he's a bit cranky," Botan says to the girls quietly, looking at Koenma worriedly.

"Shut up Botan! I am not cranky! I am just angered by the presence of these two humans who have the audacity to disrespect me."

Kyrie, having calmed down somewhat says to Sam. "What the heck? Did you ever hear about the king of Spirit World being a toddler!?" She proceeds to laugh.

Sam, between laughs, replies. "No. What a surprise…Do you think we'll have to baby-sit?" At this, tears of laughter start pouring out of the girls' eyes. Kurama covers his laugh with a cough, meanwhile, Hiei is having a hard time stopping his lips from twitching.

Botan is now frantic, trying to think of something to calm down Koenma. "Now, sir, look I have all the papers up and on your desk-"

With a sweep of his hand Koenma knocks all the papers off, starting to have a temper tantrum.

"Lord Koenma…" Botan say sadly, her shoulders sagging. Bending over she starts to pick up the papers again.

"No! Botan don't pick those up!" Kyrie says, anger in her voice, all laughter gone. The room goes quiet. "He caused the mess, let him pick it up."

Botan gasps in shock. Koenma's eyes widen. Kurama and Hiei stare in wonder. Sam looks at her friend, and smiles, not surprised a bit.

"How dare to suggest such a thing, you insolent human child. I am the ruler of this world and hundreds of years old! You must treat me with respect! Say your sorry and bow down before me and I will pardon you. If you do not you will be punished!"

Kyrie looks at him and laughs. "Ha. Human child, huh? I may be only twenty, a fraction of your years, but you are a petulant baby, who needs to be spanked for treating your help in such a way. I will never say sorry or bow down to a spoiled brat. Maybe you should say sorry to Botan, and do what's right and pick up your own mess."

Kyrie and Koenma lock eyes. A stare down issued. Everyone in the room fascinated about what will happen next.

"Guards! Seize her, she must be punished!" Koenma yells.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The guards come in, restrain Sam from going to her friend, and place Kyrie on a chair. They then take off her shoes. Kyrie is dumfounded, Sam is worried, Kurama and Hiei are like 'What the heck?', and Botan is shocked. Koenma crawls off of his desk to his oversized chair (way oversized for a toddler) and starts to rummage through a drawer.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Koenma yells with a wicked gleam to his eyes. He jumps down from his chair and walks over to stand in front of Kyrie, holding whatever he found behind his back. Kyrie looks down at him, way down, and lifts an eyebrow and gives him a smirk.

"I'm about to torture you until you say you're sorry. Are you ready?" Koenma asks.

Kyrie just smiles wider. "Bring it."

Koenma whips out…a feather duster?!

"With this I will make you laugh until you cry…you might even wet yourself!" Koenma looks extremely proud of himself.

Botan is concerned. "Perhaps that's a bit extreme, Lord Koenma."

"Be quiet, Botan. She must pay for her rudeness."

Sam is wide eyed, Kurama and Hiei have their mouths open in shock, and Kyrie just sits there, shock registering all over her face.

"I see you are shocked, perhaps even scared. Well you should be, this is a very powerful device." With that he brandishes the feather duster and attacks Kyrie's feet with it.

Kyrie just blinks. Silence fills the room. "I see you are a strong one, but I will not lose," Koenma says. With a determined look on his face, he attacks her feet with even more enthusiasm.

Kyrie covers a yawn with a hand, then crosses her arms, and waits. Over by the door, Sam has tears streaming down her face, a hand stifling her laughs. Kurama is also starting to laugh, but trying his best to cover it up with coughs. Hiei is looking on with one corner of his lips curved slightly upward, and one corner twitching constantly. Botan is panicking, wondering how Koenma will take this defeat. Koenma, trying his best to break his worthy adversary, is starting to sweat.

"Well," Koenma huffs, "have you had enough yet? Are you ready to say sorry to me?"

Kyrie blinks, yawns, lifts an eyebrow, and calmly replies, "I was just about to ask you the same things."

Botan gasps. Koenma's eyes widen. "Lord Koenma-" Botan starts. Koenma doesn't even hear her; he starts back on Kyrie's feet. About another ten minutes goes by. Koenma is now doubled over, his face red, sweat pouring off of him. Kyrie opens her eyes, calmly looking at him. Sam is now sitting on the floor, holding her sides, a tissue covering her nose. Kurama has a tear escape just as both sides of Hiei's lips form a smile.

"So…um…is that all?" Kyrie asks the prince of Spirit World.

Koenma looks at her, trying to catch his breath. He picks up the feather duster from the floor. As he picks it up, a feather falls off of it…then another…and another…a second later and only one feather is left attached to the handle. Koenma puts the feather to her feet, still doubled over, panting. The feather falls off. Koenma blinks, looks at it, "I give up!" With that he falls to his butt, then his back.

"Lord Koenma!" Botan rushes to him. "He's out cold!" Botan looks at Kyrie with wide eyes.

"What? I didn't even do anything," Kyrie replies to Botan's look, putting her shoes back on.

Clearing his throat and stifling his smile, Kurama comes to stand next to Botan. "Well, it looks like our mission statement and their proper introduction will have to wait until his nap is over. We'll just go get them settled in with Genkai."

"With Genkai…? You mean…these are the girls that have the powers!?" Botan yells, shocked. Kurama nods.

"Great! Koenma will LOVE to hear that." With that she walks out.

"Well…let's go find Genkai," Kurama says, smiling at Kyrie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hiei, Kurama, Sam, and Kyrie watch Botan carry an exhausted Koenma away. They all exit the room, back into the great room full of ogres. From there they turn down a long hallway. In a second, what sounds like fighting can be heard.

"Oh, it sounds like everyone is practicing. Perhaps Genkai is in the training room as well. Let's take a look and see, shall we?" Kurama says rounding a corner. The girls stop dead at what they see. Two teenage looking boys are facing off against one another. One is pretty tall, even taller than Kurama, with orange hair. He has out a golden looking energy sword, pointing it toward the other boy. Across the training area, the other boy has slicked back black hair, is about a medium height between Kurama and Hiei, and has a finger pointed toward the other boy, like he was going to shoot him with his finger. On the farthest side of the room, stands a very short old lady, her hands behind her back, watching them with dispassion.

"I swear, you two are useless! Yusuke! Kuwabara! How long will it take to master a new technique? Do you actually think you can defeat the 7 Demon Kings with such puny abilities! Useless I tell you!"

"Oh shove it Grandma! We're doing the best we can! Give us a break!"

"A break, you say? Are the demons going to take a break from destroying this world? Are they going to take a break from killing off humans? But you want a break huh? Ok. Take a break. Fine. I'll call you when all of humanity is completely lost, and see if you want to do something then." With that the old lady starts to walk off.

"Genkai, wait," Kurama says. Genkai stops and looks towards Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara also do the same. Noticing the new girls behind Kurama, Genkai heads toward the group, followed closely by the two boys.

"So, these are the two gifted girls you told me about," Genkai says, coming to a stop in front of Sam and Kyrie.

"Yes, this is Kyrie," Kurama says, looking toward Kyrie, "and this is Sam." Kurama then looks at Sam. "They are the chosen ones."

"'The chosen ones'," Yusuke says, mimicking Kurama. "Psh. They look like normal everyday human girls to me."

"We could wipe you across the floor with barely a thought," Sam says, turning to Yusuke and giving him a death stare.

"Now, now, Sam, calm down. I'm sure he meant nothing by it. He has a right to be skeptical. He hasn't seen us before," Kyrie says, trying to placate her friend.

"He has no right to be rude to us. We could defeat him easily, even with no training," Sam says, her and Yusuke nose to nose, standing off, each glaring at the other with wolfish grins on their faces.

"Oh really! Is that so!? Why don't you prove it!" Kuwabara says to Sam. "You wouldn't stand a chance against us!"

"Hey! Back off moron! With that pitiful sword of yours you'd never land a scratch on either me or Sam!" Kyrie snaps at Kuwabara, enraged he would insult her friend.

"Hey! Calm down everyone. We are all friends here," Kurama says, starting to worry.

"I say let them fight. That way those idiots, Yusuke and Kuwabara, will get what they asked for and we can see the powers of the human girls," Hiei says calmly, leaning causally against the wall, not in the least affected by the arguing.

"Hm. Hiei has a point," Genkai says, shocking both Kurama and Hiei. "Let's let them face off. Alright, listen up everyone." Everyone stops and turns to Genkai. Kyrie and Kuwabara stop glaring at one another. So does Sam and Yusuke, though a bit reluctantly. "This is what will be. You two idiots, Yusuke and Kuwabara, can just get over your stung pride. As for you girls, you don't need to take personally these idiot's words. Now, all of you, stop being stubborn and arrogant, and start to get along. We are all partners on the same team here. However, for the moment, you will face off against one another. Sam and Yusuke, you two will take the north half of the training arena and fight. Kyrie and Kuwabara, you two will take the south half and do the same. After the matches are over, that will be it. The conflicts will be over, and friendships will be all that remains. Understood?" All four look at each other, shrug, and nod. "Alright then, take your positions."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walk off. "This is going to be a piece of cake," Yusuke says.

"You bet!" Kuwabara replies. They split up, one going north, one south.

Kyrie and Sam do the same. "They are going to regret treating us this way," Sam says.

"Yes, but take it easy as well. I do want them to be friends after this, and if we put them in the hospital, they might not be so friendly toward us. You know how fragile boys' egos are." Sam nods and smiles, leaving Kyrie and heading north. Kyrie heads south.

"Are you sure this is the best thing?" Kurama asks.

Genkai looks at him, and then back at the pairs facing off, hiding a knowing smile. "It's fine. Don't worry…Alright! Begin!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

On the north side of the training arena, Yusuke looks at Sam and smiles. "You know, I feel sorry that I'm about to beat you, what with you being my new teammate and all, but I'll try to not let it bother me for too long. Are you ready to start?"

Sam just looks at him and smiles. Yusuke gets in a fighting position, ready to launch himself at her, when suddenly Sam starts to disappear.

"What the h…?" Yusuke looks at Sam, starting at her face and looking down, stopping at the floor. Yusuke's mouth drops open. "What are you doing!?" Yusuke yells at her, right before her head merges with the ground. Sam just smiles, and sinks her whole body into the floor of the training arena. Yusuke freezes, thinking to himself, 'She can merge her body with the floor. She could attack anywhere, anytime. What an ability! What have a got myself into? I guess I was a bit hasty in my judgment of her.' Yusuke scans the floor, trying to find Sam, but snatches his head up at Kuwabara's yell.

"What the h…!? You can disappear! That's cheating! Come back and fight me like a man!" Kuwabara yells at Kyrie as he launches himself at her quickly fading form. By now though, it was too late, her body was like the air around her. Kuwabara just flew through her, landing hard on his face. Getting up, Kuwabara turns back around to look for Kyrie, but her whole body had disappeared, as if she were made of nothing but air. 'Damn! She can turn invisible! No…wait…not that…or I would have hit her when I launched myself at her…she can turn into air! How can I defeat that!? I guess I owe her an apology, she's better than I gave her credit for.'

Both boys search frantically for their opponents. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei watch on in fascination. "Did you know they could do that?" Genkai asks.

"No," Kurama replies, shaking his head in wonder, "they had not did this before. This is even better than we had hoped."

Hiei, watching Sam, and then Kyrie, and back to Sam, says thoughtfully, "They aren't half bad…for humans. They're much better than those two buffoons they are fighting. I say we keep the girls and get rid of the two idiots."

Kurama looks down at Hiei and smiles. "Hiei, we all know you don't mean that. You are right, however, about them being good. The right decision was made to bring them here."

"Indeed," Genkai replies.

Back in the training arena two loud noises can be heard simultaneously. A loud explosion of the floor beneath Yusuke sends him flying. At the same time, a vortex of wind erupts over Kuwabara's head, sending him up into the air and then crashing back down. Both boys land at the same time, hard on the floor. Sam emerges out of the ground at the same time Kyrie's body materializes out of the air. Both girls walk over to their opponents. Sam stands over Yusuke with a triumphant look on her face.

"So…is this the point where I say 'I told you so'?" Sam asks politely.

Over next to Kuwabara, Kyrie looks down at him and whispers. "I think this is where you say 'Uncle'."

Yusuke and Kuwabara look up at them for a moment, blink, and say at the same time, "You win."

Sam and Kyrie walk to the middle of the training area, look at each other, look behind their friend at their friend's defeated opponent, and smile at each other. Together they walk back to Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Well done you two. Quite impressive. Now, if you are done, I'll show you two to your rooms, so that you can get settled in. I have to go on a trip for a week, so your training won't start until I get back, but Kurama and Hiei will make sure you two don't get too bored. Now, let's head this way," Genkai says as she turns and walks away down a hall.

Sam and Kyrie look at each other. "But what about them?" Sam asks, motioning toward Yusuke and Kuwabara, who hadn't moved from their spots on the floor.

"They'll be fine. Kurama and Hiei will help them to the hospital wing in a bit," Genkai replies, not stopping.

"Well, we'll see you two later," Kurama says, "Hiei and I must go make our reports to Koenma. His nap should be over now. Once we get done with that, we will get Yusuke and Kuwabara and get them to where they need to be. You need not worry about them." With that Kurama bows to Sam and then Kyrie, his eyes lingering a bit on Kyrie.

Kyrie smiles at him and replies, "Thank you for everything. See you later." Kurama smiles and, with Hiei, walks away. Sam elbows Kyrie in the side. Kyrie turns back to Sam, giving her a dirty look. Sam just smiles a knowing smile and follows Genkai. Kyrie looks back after Kurama, and then follows after Genkai and her friend. 'What an interesting day.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For the next week, Sam and Kyrie trained diligently by themselves. Pushing themselves to near exhaustion, pushing to their limits day after day. Yusuke and Kuwabara had finally gotten out of the medical wing a few days ago, suffering some mild bruising to their egos. As for Hiei and Kurama, they hadn't been seen since taking the boys to the medical wing. After finally being properly introduced to Koenma, Kyrie asked him where Kurama and Hiei were. Giving her the evil eye for a moment, Koenma had finally explained their absence.

Thinking back on that meeting a few days ago, and the unexpected answer, Kyrie frowns. "I wonder what kind of reconnaissance mission they are on," Kyrie mutters.

Looking up at her friend hovering on her back, in the air, close to the ceiling, Sam smiles. "A little worried that Kurama might get hurt?"

Kyrie, staying in the same spot, but turning on her side, looks down at Sam, half merged with the ground. "Oh, and you're not worried about Hiei? I've seen the way he looks at you…and the way you look at him. A little something going on you want to mention?"

Sam's eyes snap back up to Kyrie. "What!? Jeez, we only knew them…what…a day before they left. How could something be going on!?" Sam concentrates on a piece of the floor for a second, severs it, and sends it flying up at Kyrie. Kyrie laughs and breaks the piece with a concentrated burst of air around it before it comes halfway to her.

"Come on. Let's practice with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'm sick of practicing like this. With Genkai gone, we were supposed to train with Kurama and Hiei, I believe, but they are gone as well. We'll never learn anything of value if we keep training by ourselves like this. Let's go find the guys," Kyrie says, coming down and landing on the floor.

Sam nods and emerges from the floor. "Yeah, this is boring. I want to do something different."

"Be careful what you wish for." A male voice says roughly. Sam and Kyrie turn toward the voice. Finding Hiei, the girls are shocked. Hiei heads over to them, looking from one to the other and then back again, Hiei sighs. "I hope you are ready for this. It's going to be dangerous. Come, it's time to meet up with Genkai, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. We leave now." With that he turns around and starts to walk off. Sam and Kyrie look at one another and frown, but follow him.

Running ahead of Kyrie, Sam catches up with Hiei. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Hiei looks her dead in the eye and responds. "We are all going to a demon tournament. Kurama and I just got back from a recon assignment from Koenma. We were looking for a demon lord. This demon lord is the second in command of the North American Demon King. We found out on our mission that this demon lord will be the one to face in the tournament as the last fighter. Also, if he is defeated, the team that defeats him will be able to go see the Demon King of this continent. That is were we are going, to the Mirrored Tournament. It is rumored, though, that the team that gets to the final match with the demon lord, has to go through one more trial before facing off with the demon lord. No one knows exactly what it is though. No one has made it to the demon lord before. All that made it to the final match with him, had to go through that one more trial, and all have died during that trial. I told Genkai and Kurama that you two shouldn't be allowed to go, but we have to have seven people to participate, therefore, you two are going." Sam looks at him, stunned. Hiei looks back at her. Something flickers in his eyes. "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

Sam snaps out of it, angered. "We aren't helpless, thank you very much. We'll show those demons at the tournament, and we'll show you too." With that Sam stomps off in front of Hiei. Due to that, she missed the small smile on Hiei's face, as well as the flicker of appreciation and admiration in Hiei's eyes.

At that time, Kyrie catches up with Hiei. "So where is this tournament being held?"

Hiei's smile vanishes and his eyes go cold. "On an island off of the US. I believe it used to be called Hawaii."

"Oh, wow, I always wanted to go to there," Kyrie says. "In the catalogs left over from before the takeover, it says the place used to be beautiful. I wonder if it still is."

"I doubt it," Hiei replies.

With that they enter Koenma's office. Sam is there already, helping Botan with something. Genkai and Koenma are strategizing. Kurama is saying goodbye to his mother, Shiori. Yusuke is doing the same to his mom, Atsuko, and his girlfriend, Keiko, and Kuwabara is being annoying as usual to his sister, Shizuru, and fawning over Yukina. Hiei walks over to a corner and leans against the wall, watching Yukina out of the corner of his eye. Kyrie shakes her head at the chaos, smiles, and starts to walk over to Sam and Botan. On the way over though, she looks around, making eye contact with Shiori, Kyrie smiles. Shiori walks over to Kyrie.

"Hello," Shiori says in a quiet, weak voice. "I'm Shuichi's mom, Shiori. I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kyrie. I'm new here," Kyrie replies, already liking Kurama's mom.

"Oh, how nice. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Kyrie bows.

"Oh, you are such a sweet girl. My son could use a girl like you at his side," Shiori says. Kyrie blushes.

Kurama, coming up behind his mom, hears the comment and blushes as well. "Mother-"

"Now, now, Shuichi. You need a girl. Someone nice and pretty, like this girl. Don't argue, it won't do you any good. You know I'm right." Shiori looks up at her son and smiles. "Well, I better be off. You be careful, come home safe and sound. I'll be waiting for you. Once again it was nice to meet you," Shiori says to Kyrie, "perhaps when you get back, you and I could have some tea together."

Kyrie looks up at Kurama and smiles. Looking back at Shiori, Kyrie replies, "That would be very nice. I'd like that."

With that Shiori leaves, followed by Yukina, Shizuru, Atsuko, and Keiko.

"All right. Now, it's time to leave," Koenma says, suddenly taking on his adult form. Sam and Kyrie stare, amazed.

Sam's eyes start to twitch. "What the heck!? If you can do that, why don't you just stay that way, instead of looking like a baby!? It makes no sense!"

Koenma glares at her. "I think I'm starting to dislike you as well as your friend. You two are very rude. This is not my original form. If I stayed like this all the time, it would tire me out, all for no reason."

"No reason," Sam mutters to herself. "How about getting some respect?"

"What was that!? Did you say something?" Koenma asks, glaring at Sam.

"Nope, not a thing," Sam replies innocently. Kyrie laughs.

"Alright, now we are going to first, go by train, then by boat, to the island. Once there we will stay for two days before the tournament starts. Use those two days to scope out your opponents. We won't know who you'll fight until the time the match starts, so look at everyone cautiously. Everyone be careful. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Dude, this sucks," Kyrie mutters.

"Yeah, no kidding. After that horrific train and even worse boat ride, and then that wasted day yesterday, this trip is really boring. I can't believe they all left us here and wouldn't even tell us where they were going. We're supposed to be a part of their team," Sam vents.

"We only have this last day before the tournament starts. I plan on going on and looking around. I don't care if Kurama wanted me to stay here or not. He's not around to stop me. So there. Are you coming?" Kyrie asks.

"Let's do it," Sam replies.

With that Sam and Kyrie leave their room. For the next few hours they look around the huge hotel, fighting arena, vendors, combo. Checking out all the hotel has to offer, they easily find their way to the vendor section outside. Walking around from stall to stall, they look at weapons, food, fabrics, and jewelry. Coming to the last stall, they pause.

"Want to get your fortunes told?"

Sam and Kyrie look up from the booth, to see an old hag approaching from behind a cloth at the back of the booth.

"We don't have any money," Kyrie replies.

"Did I ask for money? Money is not required. It is free. Come inside and sit down. One person at a time."

Kyrie looks at Sam to see if she wanted to go first. Sam was busy looking at a weapon one booth over. "Sam, do you want to go first?"

"No, you go on ahead. I'll finish up here and go after you."

Kyrie shrugs and follows the hag inside. The place was weird, confusing, and somewhat wrong. "Come, sit down here."

Kyrie sits down on a pillow with a backwards word on it.

Noticing the confused look on Kyrie's face, the hag smiles evilly. "Everything is backwards for a reason. If all that surrounds me is backwards, then what I find I will know to be straight. Understand?"

The hag laughs. With that she sits down in front of Kyrie. "Give me your hand." Kyrie hesitates, but does as she is instructed. "Oh. Ah! Gifted you are with the Demon curse. But that will not save you…" The lights go out, then flicker back on, but dimmer than before. A wind comes up, blowing around the hag and Kyrie. Kyrie starts to get a bad feeling about this. "No, that will not save you…" The hag smiles maliciously, bloodlust in her eyes. "The gift cannot save you from Death! Death will find you here! You will die at this tournament! Die! DIE!" The hag screams the last. The wind picking up tremendously. The place goes nearly dark. Kyrie tries to snatch her hand away but the hag won't let go. The hags eyes start to glow, Kyrie can't look away and starts to fall into the eyes, mesmerized. Then the hag screams. Kyrie comes back to reality. Kurama is standing over the hag, his Rose Whip around her throat.

"Kurama…" Kyrie says stunned and confused.

"Come." Kurama angrily releases the hag. Picking Kyrie up off the floor, he carries her outside.

"Put me down. I can walk," Kyrie says. Kurama puts her down but does not release her.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asks, concern and worry filling up his eyes.

"I'm fine. How did you know where I was?...Where's Sam?"

"Sam wasn't here when I got here, but to answer your first question, I felt you needed help, so I came."

"What do you mean 'Sam wasn't here when you got here'? I left her here. She was going to wait for her turn. Though when I got done with that hag, there is no way I would have let Sam go in there," Kyrie replied, suddenly overcome with all that had just happened. Remembering the hags words of doom, Kyrie winced.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, his tone gentle but worried.

Looking up into his kind eyes, Kyrie couldn't bring herself to worry him more. "Nothing. That hag was creepy is all. I think we need to find Sam."

Not really wanting to change the subject but giving in for the moment, Kurama nodded. They head off to find Sam.

Meanwhile, in the woods away from the vendors and hotel and stadium, Sam walked with Hiei. "I just know I should have stayed and told Kyrie where I was going. She'll wonder what happened to me," Sam says.

"Stop whining. What's done is done. If you want to train, then now is the time to do so. Not the time to go wonder off to some fortune teller. Like I said, Kurama was on his way to get her. She'll be fine."

Just then they entered a clearing. Before them stood a butt load of demons. The demons, looking up and seeing the two newcomers, growled and laughed. "What do we have here? A human and a human lover? How great. We were starting to get hungry! I hadn't realized we had ordered delivery. Time to die you stupid human and human lover!" The horde of demons attacked.

"No, time for you to die!" Hiei replies, his eyes cold and merciless.

The horde split in two. One half going after Hiei, the other half after Sam. Hiei starts slashing away. Meanwhile Sam is fighting indecision. Then the demons come within striking distance and Sam is forced to attack, or die. Sam attacks. Shoving dirt at them, rocks fly through the air. One by one the demons fall. Side by side Hiei and Sam defeat their enemies.

"Was that necessary?" Sam gives Hiei a dirty look.

"What do you mean? It was fight or die," Hiei replies calmly.

"You knew they where here. You set this up, just to kill them. That's senseless fighting. That's just being bloodthirsty. That's something a mindless idiotic demon would do. I would think that would be beneath you Hiei. I guess I was wrong though. How disappointing." Sam snaps at him angrily. With that she walks off back the way she has come. After a few moments in the woods, Sam realizes she doesn't know exactly what direction the hotel or vendors is in.

"Need help?"

"Not from you I don't!" Sam replies, looking for Hiei and finding him in a nearby tree, an amused look on his face.

"Oh, and you plan on getting back on your own? Seems to me you are lost. Useless." With that he drops down from the tree and starts off in another direction from where Sam was headed.

"I don't need you!" Sam replies defiantly.

"Soot yourself. Stay here. As for me, it's time for dinner. That little warm-up made me hungry. Since you aren't coming, I suppose I can get your portion."

Thinking of food waiting on her back at the hotel, Sam decided to give in and follow Hiei. "I don't think so! That's my food!"

With that they walk back to the hotel together.


End file.
